Rita Loud
Jill Talley Agnieszka Kunikowska Talya Barkai Katia Follesa (S1E02A-S1E13B) Lucia Valenti (S1E14B dan seterusnya) Evis Trebicka Cecilia Gómez Marta Estrada Emma Clavel Yeon-Wu Kim Ildikó Ősi Márcia Morelli Adriana Moniz Anastasiya Lapina Marina Poklepović Klára Sochorová Nirayu Zuhdi Ruffa Valera Marija Vidaković (musim 1) Ana Mandić (musim 2 dan seterusnya)}} |pekerjaan = Asisten dokter gigi Penjaga penyeberangan (dahulu) |keluarga = |teman = Lynn Loud Sr. (suami) Anak-anaknya Clyde McBride Howard McBride Harold McBride Dr. Feinstein (bos) Mr. Grouse Flip |musuh = Park Ranger Hawk dan Hank |suka = |tidak suka = Anak-anaknya berkelahi dan berdebat Koleksi dasi suaminya Fenton Luan menyumbat wastafel dengan alat peraga komedi Vas pernikahannya dari Bibi Ruth |kutipan = "Tidak lima menit! Sekarang!" |hewan = Charles (anjing) Cliff (kucing) Geo (hamster) Walt (kenari) Goldie (ikan mas mendiang) |rumah = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |alias = Ibu Mrs. Loud Mama (oleh Lily) |tujuan = Menjadi seorang novelis}} Rita Loud (atau Ibu) adalah ibu dari anak-anak Loud. Rita adalah karakter pendukung di musim pertama, dan karakter utama dari Musim 2 dan seterusnya. Kepribadian Rita peduli terhadap anak-anaknya, tapi tidak takut untuk menghukum mereka jika mereka pergi terlalu jauh. Dia dan suaminya bersikap romantis terhadap satu sama lain (contohnya adalah saat mereka menekuk kurus ke kolam renang hotel), meski dia tampaknya lebih berkepala dingin daripada dia. Contoh dari ini adalah saat dia khawatir Lincoln bermain video game terlalu banyak dan mengatakan kepadanya untuk melakukan olahraga di luar seperti yang ditunjukkan pada "The Loudest Yard". Dia bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang novelis tapi awalnya sepertinya kurang memiliki sisi kreatif, saat dia menulis sebuah cerita tentang asisten dokter yang bosan berbicara dengan ikannya sebelum diilhami oleh Lincoln untuk menulis tentang seorang pencari sensasi dengan rambut putih, dirinya sendiri. Penampilan Rita memakai kemeja merah muda dengan kerah putih dan ujung lengan, dan celana ungu. Dia memiliki rambut pirang besar dan anting-anting putih. Dia juga memakai perona mata biru dan lipstik merah. Dia juga memakai atasan hitam rendah, mirip dengan Sue. Dia memiliki kantung di bawah matanya, seperti Lincoln. Ketidakhadiran :Jumlah episode: 70 Pendek * "The Loud House (pilot)" (disebutkan) * "Slice of Life" (didengar luar layar) * "Deuces Wild!" (didengar luar layar) Musim 1 * "Left in the Dark" (disebutkan) * "Get the Message" * "Heavy Meddle" (didengar luar layar) * "Making the Case" * "Driving Miss Hazy" * "Project Loud House" (disebutkan) * "Sound of Silence" * "Space Invader" * "Undie Pressure" * "Linc or Swim" * "Changing the Baby" * "Hand-Me-Downer" (disebutkan) * "Sleuth or Consequences" (disebutkan) * "Butterfly Effect" * "The Green House" (disebutkan) * "Along Came a Sister" * "For Bros About to Rock" (disebutkan) * "Toads and Tiaras" * "Save the Date" * "Out on a Limo" (disebutkan) * "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" * "Roughin' It" * "The Waiting Game" * "Dance, Dance Resolution" (disebutkan) * "A Fair to Remember" * "Funny Business" (secara tidak langsung disebutkan) * "Snow Bored" * "Study Muffin" Musim 2 * "Intern for the Worse" * "Baby Steps" * "Back in Black" * "Patching Things Up" * "Cheater by the Dozen" * "The Whole Picture" (disebutkan) * "Frog Wild" * "Shell Shock" * "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" * "Out of the Picture" * "Room with a Feud" * "Back Out There" * "Job Insecurity" (secara tidak langsung disebutkan) * "ARGGH! You for Real?" * "Change of Heart" (disebutkan) * "Lynner Takes All" * "Friend or Faux?" * "No Laughing Matter" * "Legends" * "Snow Way Down" * "Snow Way Out" (disebutkan) Musim 3 * "White Hare" * "Selfie Improvement" * "City Slickers" * "Net Gains" * "Fandom Pains" * "Teachers' Union" * "Deal Me Out" (disebutkan) * "Pasture Bedtime" * "Shop Girl" * "Crimes of Fashion" * "Absent Minded" * "Be Stella My Heart" * "Sitting Bull" * "The Spies Who Loved Me" * "Everybody Loves Leni" * "Middle Men" * "Jeers for Fears" * "Tea Tale Heart" es:Rita Loud ru:Рита Лауд pl:Rita Harmidomska pt-br:Rita Loud tl:Rita Loud en:Rita Loud Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Karakter Pendukung Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Dewasa Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Orang Tua Kategori:Berambut pirang Kategori:Karakter dengan Banyak Penampilan